1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which permit reuse of spent cartridge cases by reforming the primer pocket. Specifically, this invention pertains to devices which ream primer pockets on spent cartridge cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant obstacle to reusing spent cartridge cases is the ability to reform the primer pocket. Some primer pockets have a stake which is a ring around the primer pocket. This stake is formed when the cartridge case is punched to assure a tight fit of the primer. This displaced metal makes the primer pocket walls taper rather than being straight. The opening is thus smaller than the bottom of the primer pocket. When a cartridge case is reused this taper makes it unsafe to refill the primer pocket as it was designed to function. Ideally, to load a primer pocket there should be a chamfer at the opening outward from the walls.
In the past a two step process has been used to first remove the stake usually by cutting or sometimes by forcing the metal back to its original position. This latter is known as swage. The second step is to clean up the sides and assure the bottom of the primer pocket is flat. Multiple steps make for a slow process of making spent cartridges available for reuse.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to uniformly ream primer pockets on spent cartridges in a single process that leaves the primer pocket ready for reuse.